


♡LOVE♡

by Swizzle_Dazzle



Category: GOT7
Genre: Back with another shit fanfic, First Date, High School Au!, Jaebum has a crush on youngjae, M/M, ♡everything is lovely♡
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swizzle_Dazzle/pseuds/Swizzle_Dazzle
Summary: Jaebum( a senior, in the football team) has a crush on a celloist named youngjae(sophomore).This is just gonna be short and sweet i wrote this while waiting for got7 to come on ASC which was like 11pm ♡





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Indie music makes the mood ♡

Youngjae had to be the most beautiful boy Jaebum had ever seen.

In the middle of the party while the artic monkeys played in the background. Jaebum made eye contact with youngjae, the sophomore flashed him a smile and his friends all started whispering to him and each Other when they noticed Jaebum was starring at their friend.

Maybe it was the red cup in his hand or just the way the younger makes the senior feel but jaebum felt himself blush. Thank god the rest of the football team wasn't here or else he would never hear the end of "Jaebum blushing over a sophomore"

Maybe it was the inviting smile youngjae kept flashing at Jaebum that made him muster up the courage to walk twoards the boy.  
His friends fled saying a couple of audible "Good luck" and few of "you lucky bitch"

Maybe it was the fact that Youngjaes sweater was oversized enough to give him sweater paws that made Jaebum say "you're beautiful" he didn't care he knew for a fact that even when he saw youngjae at school bumy he still thought he was beautiful.

"Th-Thank you"Maybe the music quited it down or someone turned it off but the only thing he could hear was his heart beat

"Are you having fun"Jaebum started shuffling his feet and bitting on his the lip ring (a nervous habit)

"Sure am what about you , you looked at bit buzzed over there" Youngjae flashed him a soft smile keeping eye contact with Jaebum  
"Haha yeah had a couple of beers and some ciroc , y-you want some i can go get us some" Jaebum never stuttered but Youngjae made him stutter like it was nothing

"No im fine actually i don't drink" The olders face scrunched up "Its just not for me i mean ....... sorry i just dont like it ya know"

"No yeah its fine dont apologize we all have things we dont like"People were passing through to the kitchen making Jaebum stumble forward stepping closer into youngjaes space. He could count all of the youngers eyelashes and the beautiful beauty mark under his eye was more beautiful than ever "You wanna go outside, Jackson has a trampoline we can maybe if you want to lay on it"

The younger shook his head and they made their was out side the music had changed to some modern baseball song but it was barely audible when the stepped out onto the cold late September air, the stars had come out shinning more than ever. Jaebum hopped onto the trampoline helping youngjae climb on

"Thanks jaebum" They sat in silence for a while while youngjae sang along to the music

_"Dustland fairytale beginning_  
_Just another white trash_  
_County kiss_  
_Sixty one_  
_Long brown hair and foolish eyes_  
_He looks just like you want him to_  
_Some kind of slick chrome American prince_  
_A blue jean serenade_  
_And Moon River what'd you do to me"_

Jaebum couldn't help but stare at youngjae, the starlight illuminating his cheeks lighting up his eyes "You serenade everyone or am i special" Youngjae stopped singing and giggled at Jaebums comment  
"Sorry i jusy really like this song"

"Its fine i like your voice"Youngjae stood up and started jumping around "Come one lets bounce for a while"

When Jaebum went up , youngjae went down only catching small glimpses of each Others smiles and giggles from each other when youngjae got scared when he went up too high they end up laying back down watching as people gathered around the fire pit outside

"Happy about the team going to states"Youngjae asked in a soft quiet tone "Yeah it's exciting we were actually scared we weren't gonna make it, what about you i heard the orchestra's going the national orchestra festival thats bigger than state's you should feel proud about that" Even in the dark jaebum could see blush creep onto his crushes cheeks

"No one really cares about what the orchestra does"He pulled his sleeves over his hands "I would change that if i could you guys sound amazing" Jaebum grinned noticing how a cold breeze blew in and how the sophomore infront of him was shaking, he took off his varsity jacket and wrapped it around Youngjaes small frame No Jaebum I'm fine"He tried to give back the jacket but Jaebum wrapped it around youngjaes small frame "No Jaebum I'm fine"He tried to give back the jacket but Jaebum wrapped it around both him and youngjae

"There now we both get some"he felt youngjae tense up when he wrapped his arm around his waist but relax when Jaebum started humming along to the song

_"And were the dreams roll high_  
_And were the wind don't blow_  
_Out here the good girls die_  
_And the sky won't snow_  
_Out here the bird don't sing_  
_Out here the field don't grow_  
_Out here the bell don't ring_  
_Out here the bell don't ring_  
_Out here the good girls die"_

"You like this song too"Youngjae pulled his knees up to his chest

"Yeah"Jaebum wasnt much to talk bout if the younger wanted to know everything about him he was ready to stay up for whole night and tell him

"This might be a weird question but are you doing anything next Thursday"Youngjae spoke up after seconds of silence. Jaebums face stayed calm but his insides were happier than ever before  
"N-No no why"If only his voice could stay calm he would be alright  
"Well i was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to the drive in movie's with me"Youngjae was looking away from Jaebum starring up at the stars. Jaebum didn't know if he was just playing with him the same way youngjae had played jungkook but he was willing to take the chance of getting played.  
"I'd love too"With the hand around Youngjaes waist Jaebum pulled him closer and youngjae smirked

"I know your friends with junglecock over there"The younger breathed out "I bet he told you about whay i supposedly did" Youngjae stretched out his leggs "When he took me out I guess all he wanted was you know s-e-x and when we were at the lake we were laid out on a beach towel and he tried to you know get in my pants and i was like nah ah and I kneed him where it hurts and i got in my car and drove off leaving him behind" Jaebum started laughing at the newly told truth  
"You left him at the lake that's like an hour walk to his house" Youngjae started laughing along with Jaebum, they were so loud that they got some looks from the group at the fire pit but they didn't mind  
"Its his fault he shouldn't have came on to me like that"A group of girls came walking towards the trampoline where they were sat

"Youngjae if you want a ride from kenzie we have to go now janas throwing up"The blonde girl spoke first eyeing Jaebum  
"Damn it jana"Youngjae stood up and Jaebum followed suit "Jaebum um ill see you later"He handed over his jacket but Jaebum handed it back to him  
"Keep it , you still look cold" The three girls infront of them were all happy for their friend "awwe" they said in unison , youngjae put on the jacket and Jaebum hopped down to the wet grass and helped youngjae down  
"See you at school"Jaebum starred into youngjaes eyes and he swears he saw the star's in his eyes "Ill see you at school Jaebum" Youngjae took him by surprise and kissed him on the cheek and ran off with his friends. Leaving Jaebum with his hand where the youngers lips once were.


	2. Maybe a thief stole your heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didnt have school today so heres a update i guess♡

Walking into school on monday was a bit different, Jaebum was nervous he was waiting in the cafeteria waiting for youngjae to walk in.

"Jaebum whats up man" Adam jaebums fellow team mate walked up and stood next to him   
"Not much just waiting for someone"

Adam started laughing "is it youngjae" he caught jaebums attention at the mention of the youngers name "I heard what y'all did at Jackson's house man, i didnt even know you needed to get laid"

Youngjaes group of friends walked by giving Jaebum and Adam dirty looks "What do you mean nothing happened between us"

Adam sighed "Everyone's saying that he gave you head on Jackson's trampoline" The bell rang and Adam said a quick good bye leaving jaebum stuck in his spot not knowing how to process this information

Jaebum had anatomy right next to Youngjaes chemistry class so maybe then he could see the younger.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The bell for fifth period rang and on his way out of class Jaebum saw Youngjaes strawberry blond hair walking away with the same blond girl from the party

"YOUNGJAE" jaebum yelled a little to loud, he turned around and looked at jaebum and kept walking away

Jaebum pushed through the packed hallway trying to reach the sophomore. Ge grabbed onto Youngjaes arm and pulled him aside excusing himself from youngjaes friend

"What do you want"Today there were no stars in youngjaes eyes they were dull and tired   
"I wanna talk to you" People were starring and whispering

"Look i don't want to do this okay"Youngjae tried to un latch jaebums hand from his arm   
"Well i do, Look i heard what people are saying about what happened at the party and i just want you to know i didn't say anything"Jaebum took a deep breath "I wouldn't want to do anything to hurt you"

Youngjae smiled at him and put his hand over jaebums "I know you didn't say anything...... i know it was jungkook, but i just dont want people saying things about me anymore so if you'll excuse me i need to get to lunch" He tried un latching jaebums hand once again   
"Youngjae...... We'll be fine" Jaebum smiled at youngjae   
"Ill talk to Jungkook, if anyone says anything about you, just tell me I'll throat punch them" Youngjae started giggling

"You'll throat punch someone for me"Dim stars started coming back into his eyes

"Ill throat punch the world" Jaebum started laughing at his own comments   
"Are we fine"He asked once they stopped laughing   
"I don't know"Youngjae pulled up his hood "Walk me to lunch"

Jaebum un latched his arm and intertwined his hand with youngjaes , earning him a smile from the younger   
"Lets go"

  
The halls had cleared with everyone in their classes leaving jaebum and Youngjae walking alone with smiles on their lips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im like actual indie trash right now so you'll be getting angsty cute shit cause why not ♡ :")


	3. Young and in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im really sad right now so heres a cute chapter ♡

Jaebum was never one to Bragg about his life

But it was now November and him and youngjae had been dating for two month's, him and his team had won states , he had been accepted into college. Only crazy people wouldn't brag about their lifes if they had it as good as him.

It was November and youngjae was having a good life. He had a boyfriend, a good one at that. The only thing that worried him was Jaebum meeting his parents at thanksgiving dinner.

"I mean my dad he's over protective and you being a senior isn't really helping him not be protective" They were currently sat at a Dennys with youngjae talking Jaebums ear off while Jaebum sloppily ate his burger  
"If daddy doesn't like you then we cant date" Jaebum started choking on his burger and youngjae started slapping his back handing him water "omg babe are you okay"

"What do you mean if 'daddy' doesnt like me we cant date"Jaebum said in between coughs , Youngjae smiled "If he says we cant date then well i wouldn't date you anymore , i cant go against my dad"

Youngjae had to be the most goodie goodie in the universe, when jaebum wanted to leave school early so they could hang out for a while before practice Youngjae told him that he could go by himself , when Jaebum wanted to smoke Youngjae would throw his cigarettes away telling him that there are people with lung cancer that have never smoked a day in their lives.

"You really dont think he'll like me" Jaebum sank back into the booth laying his head on youngjaes shoulder  
"Jaebum i really hope he does" The younger started running his hands through jaebums hair

"Tell me what to do and ill do it" with past relationships Jaebum never really put in much effort into the parents , but youngjae looked stressed about what could happen between jaebum and his father so Jaebum had to make an effort. He lifted his head up and pecked youngjaes lips "Dont worry it'll be fine"

It was a little reassurance but youngjae knew he could trust jaebum.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You're wearing the clothes i picked out right"Even through the phone Jaebum could tell youngjae was chewing on the inside of his cheek (a cute nervous habit of his)

"Yes jae"

"Okay well this is it"Youngjae sighed

"Oh wait i forgot, my mom made some spice cake she wants me to take it over said something about 'being a good guest' so make sure you leave space on the table for that" It was six thirty perfect time for Jaebum to make his way over

"Uh okay okay just make sure you get here on time" The sky was dark and all jaebum wanted to do was climb out of his dress clothes and change into his hoodie and sweat pants  
"I will baby , dont stress out okay or else ill stress" He laughed climbing into his truck  
"Okay promise"

"Alright im gonna start driving so i gotta go" The stars were bright in the night sky just like on the night jaebum finally talked to youngjae

"Alright bye ill see you soon"

"Okay bye baby" Just as he was about to hang up youngjae spoke  
"Oh one more thing"

"What"

"Be safe"

"Promise"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* *~*~*~*~*~

 

Youngjae lived on the more "expensive" part of town. As Jaebum came up on the adress he couldn't believe his eyes , the house was probably bigger city hall, it was well hidden deep into the wooded area of town, the only time Jaebum had been near there was went him and his friends went swimming in the quarry nearby

"Woah" was all Jaebum could say as he pulled into the long driveway. myself only thing youngjae had told Jaebum about his parents wad that they were always working, Mr.Choi was a lawyer at a big law firm in Pittsburg and his mother was a doctor at the children's hospital two towns over

As he pulled upto the house he saw Youngjae sitting outside by the fountain ( Honestly come on who even has a huge ass fountain infront of their house) in a oversized sweater once again , he ran up to the truck once he was hit with the head lights

Jaebum turned off the car and grabbed the dessert before he hoped out the car to embrace Youngjae in his arms "Told you I'd be on time , also i hope you like spice cake"

Youngjae nuzzled his face into Jaebums neck "God im nervous" Jaebum could feel his warm breath on his skin "We'll be okay i td you we'd be fine" He patted youngjaes lower back

"Youngjae is that him" They snapped their heads towards the front door of the house to see a woman dressed in a black dress run down the steps (His mother?)  
"Oh god he's handsome" The couple stepped out of the Hug as the woman stepped closer

"Are you my son in law" She laughed hugging Jaebum  
"Ye-Yess"Jaebum looked at Youngjae who looked just as confused as he did  
"This is wonderful" She stepped back and looked at the pair "You look so adorable together"

"Mom stop embarrassing me" youngjaes face was red and Jaebum held his hand  
"What we are adorable nothing to be embarrassed about" Youngjaes face turned even more red

"I like him" Youngjaes mom laughed "Well you can call me suan or mom , i prefer mom  
though your part of my family now"

"O-okay mom"Jaebum laughed

"Let's go inside before daddy gets upset"Youngjae tugged Jaebums hand

"Right right lets go" Suan led the way into the enormous home

When they walked in Jaebum couldn't stop starring at the paintings on the wall's and the four dogs that followed them around

"Why so many dogs"

Youngjae laughed at the olders question "What ive had them since i was young"

"We got them so he wouldn't be so lonely" Suan said picking up the small Pomeranian "This ones suzzy" She pur down suzzy and picked up a chubby bull dog "This ones the lil baby of the pack Biggie , Youngjaes dad name him after biggie smalls" She pointed to the saint Bernard "Thats bobby hes a diva , dont mind him if he tries to climb onto your lap"Bobby barked "and finally the Prince of our home lil coco" A small white fur ball walked up to Jaebum and stretched infront of him

"Mommy can you get daddy from the study so we can begin dinner" Youngjae pushed his mom out of the room  
"Sure will ,you kids behave" She ran up the stairs

Youngjae double checked no one was around "Are you ready, Try not to act surprised when you see my dad everyone always acts surprised but please dont okay, Promise me You w-" He shut up once he heard his parents coming down the stairs, Jaebum didnt know what to expect, why did youngjae say not to be surprised

"You must be Jaebum" A deep voice came across the room and Jaebum looked at the bottom of the stair case

Youngjae's dad black?

"Ye-Yes Mr.Choi"Jaebum walked towards the light skinned man and shook his hand

"Isn't he handsome honey" Suan said gripping her husband's arm

"Yes..... but thats not what matters all that matters is his manners and personality and if he makes my prince happy"He chuckled but still gave Jaebum a cold glare 

"Daddy i told you not to call me that anymore "Youngjae pouted walking over to the three "Especially infront of Jaebum"

"I told you already I'll call you my lil prince even when im on my death bed"He ruffled his son's hair

"Alright alright"Youngjae fixed his hair and grabbed his boyfriends hand squeezing it "Let's go and eat im starving"

Mr.Choi and Mrs.Choi made their led the way and youngjae and Jaebum were whispering to each other in the back

"Thanks for not you know acting weird"The younger mumbled

"Oh yeah sure , but i have so many questions"Jaebum laughed

"After dinner babe"Youngjae giggled

They entered the dinning room and suan was already taking a seat near the head of the table near Mr.Choi

Youngjae was planning on sitting across his mother near his father already pulling put his seat "Youngjae why dont you sit next to your mother and let Jaebum sit near me"Mr.Choi said mentioning for Jaebum to take Youngjaes seat

"Okay i guess"Youngjae looked at jaebum mouth a "come on" and Jaebum walked to the empty with sweaty palms

"Now that we're all seated we should say a small prayer for the meal we're going to consume today" The chois grabbed each others hands bowing their heads and Jaebum wipped his sweaty hand on his pants before he dared touch Mr.Chois hand

Mr.Choi took a deep breath "Dear lord we thank you for the amazing meal you Have allowed us eat today, I thank you for keeping my family safe , healthy and happy. We welcome a new member of the family today, May you keep Jaebum in your mind and heart and also bring him more health and happiness , Amen" Everyone said theirs amens

Jaebum brought his head up and saw youngjae mouthing "Thank him" Jaebum mouthed back a "Okay" With a wink

"Mr.Choi thank you for including me in your family and prayer"Jaebum gave him a smile

Mentally high fiveing himself for being amazing today

"It's what any good Christian would do, tell me Jaebum are you religious" Mr.Choi asked pouring him and his wife wine

"Yes sir"He wasn't expecting his beliefs to be questioned

"That's good, I want my son to be with someone who has a strong sense of faith"

"Oh Jerald stop it"Suan hit he husbands arm "Leave the kid alone"

"What I'm just trying to get to know him" Jaebums became more clamy each second

"Dad Jaebum play's football, You like football dont you" Youngjae spoke up trying to change the mood of the questions

"I know honey, I read up on him"Mr.Choi said making Jaebums mouth fall open

'Read up on him'

"Dad..... stop it"Youngjae reached across the table and gripped Jaebums hand "Shouldn't you be happy with him if he makes me happy" Jaebum smiled at Youngjae putting his free hand over his boyfriends

"One more question" Mr.Choi said starring at jaebum "When you leave for college, You're a senior right" Jaebum shook his head yes "well when you leave for college are you just going to leave my son behind with high school or Are you going to continue this relationship long distance"

All eyes were on jaebum, This was something he and youngjae never talked about. This was an unknown territory and he could tell from the way youngjaes hand went limp in his that the younger was scared of what was going to come out of his boyfriends mouth

"Well...."Jaebum took a deep breath "Well sir if your son is willing to put up with having a long distance relationship then i think I'd like to continue this even while i am away"

Suan started clapping "that's wonderful"

Jaebum felt youngjaes hand intertwine with his once more and gave him a shy smile

"I love you"The words came out softer than anything Jaebum had ever heard before, but yet he heard them and it made his heart race

"I love you more" Jaebum couldn't stop starring at his boyfriend like they were the only two in the room

Youngjaes father could say they couldn't be together and Jaebum knows him and youngjae would still find a way to be with each other.

Jaebum had always said "i love you" to everyone and anyone but now saying it to youngjae.... the three words felt like the most sacred words on the planet

"Okay guys cut it out , your being cheesier than the mac and cheese"Everyone started laughing at Mr.Chois comment

"Aww honey remember when we were like that"Suan rested her head on her husbands shoulder "Those were the good old days"

"Yeah yeah let's just get eating"

The rest of the dinner went by fine a few awkward moments when youngjae and his mom got up to grab more drinks leaving Mr.Choi and Jaebum alone in awkward silence  
~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~

"Want me to show you around" Youngjae and Jaebum were currently taking a walk outside in the garden

"Only if you really want to" Youngjae shook his head and dragged Jaebum back inside

"This room is my private space"He led Jaebum through the kitchen and opened a door that had stairs leading down "Come on" They made their way downstairs with three paths ahead of them , Youngjae took them to the left path, a stained glass door at the end of the hall

"You'll love it down here"Youngjae opened the door revealing a room with a piano and mirrors for walls  
"Woah what is this"He walked infront of Youngjae not letting go of his

"It's my practice room, i come down here and write songs and dance a bit" Jaebum turned around and kissed his boyfriends forehead  
"Why are you so talented" Youngjae giggled and ran off to the computer and speaker set up in a corner

"What you want to listen too babe" Youngjae looked over at jaebum who was taking of his shoes "anything you want doesn't matter"

Youngjae looked up his current favorite song and walked towards Jaebum , putting his arms around his neck "Dance with me" Jaebum shook his head yes and put his hands on youngjaes waist

_"Look at you kids with your vintage music_  
_Comin' through satellites while cruisin'_  
_You're part of the past, but now you're the future_  
_Signals crossing can get confusing"_

They were dancing in small motions faces in each others necks , feeling happier than ever before

_"It's enough just to make you feel crazy, crazy, crazy_  
_Sometimes, it's enough just to make you feel crazy"_

Jaebum didnt know what the future held for them, what would happen after graduation but he knew he wanted to enjoy moments like these happy with youngjae by his side

_"You get ready, you get all dressed up_  
_To go nowhere in particular_  
_Back to work or the coffee shop_  
_Doesn't matter cause it's enough_  
_To be young and in love_  
_To be young and in love"_

If it meant waiting all of college for youngjae, Jaebum was ready to wait for him

_"Look at you kids, you know you're the coolest_  
_The world is yours and you can't refuse it_  
_Seen so much, you could get the blues_  
_But that don't mean that you should abuse it"_

Love was a strong word , a strong bond between two people, you can find fake love anywhere but when you find true pure love for someone you never want to let it go

_"Though it's enough just to make you go crazy, crazy, crazy_  
_I know, it's enough just to make you go crazy, crazy, crazy_

_But you get ready, you get all dressed up_  
_To go nowhere in particular_  
_Back to work or the coffee shop_  
_It don't matter because it's enough_  
_To be young and in love_  
_To be young and in love"_

Maybe youngjae wasn't Jaebums first love but Jaebum knew he wanted him to be his last.

"I love you jae"He kissed the youngers neck

"I love you too Jaebum"He could feel youngjae smile against his neck and his heart started beating fast once again

_"I get ready, I get all dressed up_  
_To go nowhere in particular_  
_It doesn't matter if I'm not enough_  
_For the future or the things to come_  
_'Cause I'm young and in love_  
_I'm young and in love"_

In Youngjaes practice room with lana del rey playing in the background Jaebum found his true love and he didnt want to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also if you didnt know , supposedly Jackson was taking a break due to stress and him being anemic♡ hope he gets well i truly do i started crying when i first heard the real reason ♡
> 
> Also leave me your thoughts on the chapter, i think i did good right♡
> 
> Alright also i really love this chapter its so cute to me (♡*♡)
> 
> Also yes i know youngjae isnt mixed but idk i just felt like making it like this, also he still looks like himself 
> 
> I know a few people who are mixed and aren't dark so yeee , sorry if its offensive to anyone ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Like always leave your thoughts ♡


End file.
